


Status Report

by LBibliophile



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Avalon Protocol, Bingo Fill, Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Emotionally Graphic Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Self-Sacrifice, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unhappy Ending, essentially, heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Iron Man is a superhero, but Tony Stark is only human. And sometimes, what is asked of a superhero is more than a human can give. So Tony makes contingency plans. He makes the AVALON protocol. He makes sure that Iron Man is able to help the Avengers even when human Tony Stark… can’t.Written for the Tony Stark Bingo 2019 R5: Last Chance





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price We Paid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609075) by [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg). 



> What do you do when you read an absolutely heartwrenching fic? Go and write an even more   
> painful version.   
> So MIND THE TAGS. 
> 
> Finally got around to finishing this fic, inspired by Rebelmeg's The Price We Paid and [this](https://lbibliophile-mcu.tumblr.com/post/182762893972/diaphanous87-ialreadyreadthatfanfic)Tumbr post. It's even worse looking at it post-Endgame...
> 
> I have no medical or engineering background, and have no idea if various statistics mentioned are plausible (part of the struggle was that including Jarvis means that I can't just skim over the numbers...)

“Alright team, stand down. We made it. Status reports; Black Widow?”

“I’m going to be sore as all hell for the next week, and I need about twenty hours sleep, but there’s nothing that can’t be patched up with a med-kit and a second pair of hands. And a haircut.”

“Good to hear. Hawkeye?”

“Gonna need a pick-up; I’m not exactly mobile at the moment. But other than the leg, I second Widow’s assessment.”

“I’ll send someone your way. Thor?”

“I am uninjured, although I have a mighty hunger for pizza. I have eyes on Hulk, and he appears to be calming down.”

“Great. Grab Bruce when he finishes changing back, and we’ll see about ordering that pizza. Iron Man?”

“…”

“Iron Man, what’s your status?”

“…”

“Iron Man? Tony!”

 

* * *

  _An hour and a half earlier_

* * *

 

“Stay in position everyone, but take a breather. Looks like that’s it for this wave, and Thor says we’ll have a few minutes while they gather for the next attempt. SHIELD thinks they’ve found a way to close the portals, but it will take a bit of time to set up. So we’re not done yet. Status reports; Black Widow?”

“I sprained my wrist, but now that we’ve got a moment, I’ll strap it up and it will do. My wrenched knee is slowing me down more than I expected, though, I’ve almost gotten singed a few times.”

“Be careful. Let me know if it gets to the point you need to pull out. Hawkeye?”

“A motherfucking dead alien landed on my leg and I’m pretty sure it’s broken. But my range is better than their laser gun things, so as long the building doesn’t try to collapse out from under me, I’ll manage. I’m running pretty low on arrows, though.”

“Make your shots count then, and I’ll call SHIELD about another resupply drop. Thor, how are you holding up? It’s looking pretty bright up there, and I know it’s not all from you.”

“The invaders are easy enough to defeat, I get worse bites when I mis-handle my lightnings. However, attempting to contain their sheer number is getting exceedingly tiresome. I have not had to call the storm so consistently for an extended period of time in some years. I believe Hulk shares my feeling.”

“Just try and keep his frustration aimed at the aliens. Hopefully, it won’t be too much longer. Iron Man? How are you managing with the other portal?”

“Fighting fit and ready for the next round, Cap. I’ll make sure to keep letting a few aliens through for you, so you don’t get bored.”

 

* * *

 

“Jarvis, what’s our actual status?”

“Do you want that head to feet, or most to least severe, Sir? You have a moderate concussion, possibly broken nose, fractured left collarbone, multiple lacerations from broken suit plates on your left arm, broken third and fourth fingers on your right hand, severe bruising  on your left abdominals, three second degree burns on your right hip and leg, further lacerations on your upper left leg and a first degree burn on the lower. This is in addition to extensive general bruising; I am monitoring several potential sites of internal bleeding. With your current injuries, blood loss will significantly impair your functions within an hour, and become critical after no more than two. Further injury or significant exertion will accelerate this time frame.”

“I meant the  _armour_ , Jarvis. Wait, I broke my fingers? Oh, ow, yep you were right about that. Anyway, how’s the suit managing?”

“The new improvements appear to be effective. We are out of missiles and mass effect weaponry, and running low on low-calibre weaponry. However the repulsors appear to provide adequate deterrent and power reserves remain within acceptable parameters. No major systems are compromised; currently compensating for a 13% loss of manoeuvrability due to damage to the right hand repulsor, and 16% loss of computational capacity. There is major damage to panels H4, AL1, AL6 to AL9, GR13 through GR18, T5 and T6, TL2, and LL2 to LL6; and suit breaches in panels AL8 and AL9, TR4, LR3, LR5, and LL4 to LL6 and LL7. Structural integrity is at 67%. However. While the suit’s condition is acceptable, I strongly recommend you seek medical assistance.”

“Look, J… we’ve got at least one more wave of aliens to get through. Thor can’t cover both portals, and the others are all ground-based and can’t bottleneck them at the source. You know as well as I do that that’s the only way we’ve managed to keep things under control for as long as we have. I… I’m gonna need you to run the numbers.”

“Assuming the battle conditions are consistent with previous waves:

While the other Avengers have received no major injuries – with the exceptions of Hawkeye’s broken leg and the Captain’s dislocated shoulder – so far, the number of minor injuries and near misses increased by 38% in the last half hour, and is expected to continue to do so exponentially.

If the fighting continues for another hour, there is a 69% chance of major injury, and 27% chance of permanent injury or death to one of the other Avengers, most likely Barton or Romanoff. There is a 88% chance that the latter fate applies to you. There is a 35% likelihood that containment efforts will fail.

If the battle continues without you covering the portal, major injuries and permanent or fatal injuries rise to 89% and 42%, respectively. There is a 91% likelihood that containment efforts will fail.”

“ ~~12% survival, that’s not such a bad number…~~  You see, I can’t leave, they need me. No. They need Iron Man. Jarvis… initialise the AVALON protocol.”

“Sir. Are you sure? The side-effects… please do not make me do that.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. But we can't lose this fight. And if we end up needing to use it, honestly, it’s probably too late for the consequences to matter anyway.”

“… As you wish, Sir. AVALON protocol on standby.”

“Love you too, J.”

 

* * *

 

“Owowow. Son of a –“

“Armour integrity at 63%. Sir, I recommend you avoid such manoeuvres with your present injuries.”

“Yeah, J. Think I noticed that.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh, no you don’t!”

“Damage to right torso, panels T4 and TR1. Armour integrity at 54%. Sir, the armour is not invulnerable. Please refrain from using yourself as a shield.”

“It worked, didn’t it? Better me than them.”

  

* * *

 

 “Whoa, wha’ was that…?”

“Armour integrity at 49%. Please, you need medical assistance. At least consider –”

“No time, J, th’ need me here.”

 

* * *

 

“Ah! J- Jarvis?”

“Suit breached, panels B2 and B3. Armour integrity at 42%. Hawkeye requires immediate assistance.”

“I- I can’t. Jarvis, please… y’ have to…”

“Activating AVALON protocol; Iron Man armour now on autopilot, priority to mission completion and safety of Avengers team.

It’s alright Sir… Tony. You can let go now, I will protect them.”

 

* * *

 

_“Oww, whazzat?”_

_“Apologies Sir, the manoeuvrer was necessary.”_

* * *

_“J’rv’s, hurts…”_

_“I know, Sir. I’m here.”_

* * *

_“pl’s, n’ m’re…”_

_“Shh, it’s almost over.”_

* * *

_“…”_

_“Sir? Tony?”_

 

* * *

 

“Alright team, stand down. We made it. Status reports; Black Widow?”

“I’m going to be sore as all hell for the next week, and I need about twenty hours sleep, but there’s nothing that can’t be patched up with a med-kit and a second pair of hands. And a haircut.”

“Good to hear. Hawkeye?”

“Gonna need a pick-up; I’m not exactly mobile at the moment. But other than the leg, I second Widow’s assessment.”

“I’ll send someone your way. Thor?”

“I am uninjured, although I have a mighty hunger for pizza. I have eyes on Hulk, and he appears to be calming down.”

“Great. Grab Bruce when he finishes changing back, and we’ll see about ordering that pizza. After today, we well and truly deserve it. Iron Man?”

 “…”

“Iron Man, what’s your status?

“Iron Man? Tony! Jarvis, does he need help?”

“Iron Man does not require assistance. Tony Stark does not… no longer requires assistance.

“Status: Iron Man. Functional, 18%.

“Status: Tony Stark. Deceased.”


	2. Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

> My backronym for the AVALON protocol: Automatic Valuation And Logistically Optimised Navigation


End file.
